The Good Girl Gone Bad Tour
Good Girl Gone Bad Tour was the fist worldwide concert tour by American singer Rihanna, in support of her first studio album Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). The setlist was composed of songs mostly from Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). Background The show started with a video introduction backstage of Rihanna walking towards the stage. Rihanna appeared from the ground as curtains fell and began with an electronic dance beat performance of "Pon De Replay."2 She then started performing a heavy, rhythmic bustle version of "Break It Off" surrounded by her four dancers. This was followed by the performance of "Let Me." After the song ended, she briefly talked with the audience and began to perform "Rehab."7 Rihanna then started performing "Breakin' Dishes" as she was joined by two female dancers with blue hair at her side.8 She briefly spoke to the audience before performing a cover of "Is This Love" by Bob Marley. Rihanna, with two backup singers at her side, began to perform "Kisses Don't Lie." After the end of the first part, her dancers began a robot dance to an introduction called "Scratch". Rihanna returned on stage dressed in black wearing black gloves, with a pink feather boa around her neck, and began performing "SOS."9 She sat on the steps, accompanied by acoustic guitar and her two backing singers, and started singing "Good Girl Gone Bad."2 She then moved on to a solo version of "Hate That I Love You and a piano-driven ballad of "Unfaithful." She returned to the stage with a whip in her hands while performing "Sell Me Candy." Rihanna left for a costume change and reappeared in a red and black leather costume to perform "Don't Stop the Music" with her dancers on stage.10 Rihanna then climbed scaffolding and her dancers began spinning her while she sang "Push Up on Me."11 The next song began with two female dancers waving racing flags as Rihanna appeared to perform "Shut Up and Drive" with chairs.12 This was followed by the performance of "Question Existing" which featured her lying down on a chaise longue. The finale performance, "Umbrella," featured two female dancers by her side dancing with umbrellas.13 Critical Reputation Mike Usinger of The Georgia Straight gave a mixed review of the concert in Vancouver at the GM Place saying, "the Barbados-born knockout has plenty to learn about keeping an audience engaged."14 However, Usinger commented that the "kindest thing you can say about Rihanna is that she's shown some improvement since her last visit. For a start, she no longer seems tone-deaf."14 Jason Macneil of Canadian Online Explorer gave a positive review of the concert during the show at Molson Amphitheatre, saying "the singer made a rather eye-popping impression, opening with Pon de Replay and clad in a sexy, dominatrix-like studded black leather ensemble."15 During a show planned for February 13 in Malaysia, Malaysia's conservative Islamic party recommended that Rihanna's concert tour should be banned from performing due to her skimpy outfits.161718 The tour also received positive reviews for the live performance of Rihanna and the whole concept and outfits. Cheryl Leong of MTV Southeast Asia commented on the concert saying, "I did enjoy myself a whole lot at the concert. It just wasn't the most mindblowing. Nevertheless, she did what she does best, which is to bring out an entire collection of #1 singles 'live'."1 Broadcast On November 16, 2008, the concert held in Fort Bonifacio in Manila, Philippines, reached an audience of more than 70,000. The concert was sponsored by MTV Philippines and Globe Telecom.19 On September 24, 2007, the show from Bell Centre in Montreal, Canada, was recorded and made available for online broadcast on MSN Music. It quickly became popular and broke records, as it was viewed over one million times online in the first week only. Rihanna's concert was the most-streamed show by a single artist on MSN Music in 2007.20 Rihanna's concert in Ischgl, Austria, on December 1, 2007, was taped and aired on Austrian national television. The concert was free. The show from Manchester Evening News Arena in Manchester, England, on December 6, 2007, was recorded and later released on June 17, 2008, as a live DVD titled Good Girl Gone Bad Live. The DVD also included the documentary of Rihanna and her band's journey and life on tour. The tour was also due to air on Channel 4 Christmas Day 2008. Tour dates Box office score data